1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and system for rescuing occupants of a tall building. More particularly this invention relates to a rescue system that uses a rescue cage maneuverably suspended by cables adjacent a face of a tall building.
2. Prior Art
Many advancements have been made in ways to protect occupants of tall buildings from the hazard of fire. For example, most tall buildings commonly have fire suppression systems such as sprinkler systems. New constructions incorporate fire resistant, noncombustible materials and use fire doors and shielded fire escape staircases. Modern designs also include extensive use of smoke detectors and alarms.
Despite the provisions of such safeguards on a widespread basis there remains a need to address the special concerns of occupants of tall buildings. Fires can occur, and propogate, through human error and the failure of detection, suppression and/or alarm systems. Unfortunately, in a tall building, out-of-control fire can cause occupants to be stranded in a room when normal escape routes are cut off by heat, fire and/or fumes. For such people the only avenue of escape is by evacuation through a window. Unfortunately the reach of conventional firetruck ladders limits rescue attempts to the lower floors of a building, and this inadequacy is extensive in view of the relatively large numbers of tall buildings that exist. Even where windows are accessible by extension ladder the speed and effectiveness of rescue is hampered by the limited numbers of people that can be evacuated at one time, especially when an evacuee must be carefully assisted down the steps of the ladder. In addition, vertical repositioning of the top of the ladder is not speedy and to make a lateral change requires the ladder support vehicle to be moved. Helicopters have been used for evacuation from a roof top, however, rescue helicopters are not extensively available and their ability to extricate people from the windows of a building is greatly limited.